Sound Three Stories
by RedRibbonhood
Summary: It's basicly a collection of random oneshots, drabbles, ect. that were made on my free time. They're about the sound three: Zaku, Dosu, and Kin: because they don't get enough credit in the anime and manga. Maybe some ZakuxKin and DosuxKin. Chapter 8 up!
1. I know Kin, I know

I know, Kin…I know…

----------------------------------------------

I wrote this in like thirty minutes and this is my first one-shot, so I know it sucks. Please! I really love KinxZaku! If anyone has a few extra minutes, please write a decent story about these two. And remember, I do not own Naruto. This is supposed to be angst...my first angst, so no flames! The rest of the stories should be funny...

----------------------------------------------

Kin was sobbing. She couldn't stop, it was just too much.

"Why?" she sobbed. She was shaking violently. "I didn't ask you to……"

"Kin, we have to leave, now," Dosu said uncertainly but firmly. They were on the edge of a cliff facing the sound village. It was midnight but the moon wasn't out that night. Kin was on her knees sobbing. After Dosu had barely survived his encounter with Gaara he had returned to the hidden sound and found his teammate Zaku had been used as a sacrifice for Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha. Zaku had found a replacement for Kin and used a genjutsu to disguise the substitute. He had to be there to die to keep the genjutsu up during the sacrifice. Kin had begged him not to…. She wanted to die with him…. But he refused. He had knocked her out after kidnapping her from the Konoha hospital after his arms had healed enough. He had kept her knocked out during the invasion and Dosu found her when the invasion was over.

"I told you not to….I...Zaku…." Kin sobbed. Dosu sighed. He didn't know what he could possibly say to ease her pain. He could just watch helplessly as his teammate cried her eyes out.

"Zaku…."

Dosu closed his visible eye and shook his head sadly. He was standing behind her as she wept on her knees. He had heard this sobbing many times before. All these words were just repeats. Tonight certainly wasn't the only night he had heard her sobbing and mourning.

"Dosu….why did he?..."

Dosu groaned quietly. 'We've already gone over this,' he thought sadly and slightly angry. He answered reluctantly.

"B-because," Dosu sighed. "Because he loved you Kin," he murmured reluctantly. But he loved her too…..

"If he loved me than why didn't he let me die with him?" Kin demanded angrily looking back at Dosu glaring and tears streaming down her face. "I wanted to be with him, Dosu!"

"I know…" Dosu said tonelessly. He looked back into her eyes expressionlessly. 'And I wanted to be with you,' he wanted to tell her.

"I-I….h-him.." she said shakily standing up and whipping away her tears. She turned to face him and walked up to him slowly. Dosu blinked and stared at her. Her eyes held back more tears. They were three steps apart.

"I really wanted him, Dosu……" She whispered softly. Two steps apart.

"I know, Kin…."

"Kin looked at the ground. "I-I needed him, Dosu…."

Dosu clenched his teeth together and closed his visible eye, but kept his calm.

"I-I know, K-Kin…." He forced himself to say. One step…Kin threw herself at Dosu and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke down into more sobs. Sobs that were more emotional than she'd ever cried before. Kin went to her knees taking Dosu with her. She was burying her face into chest sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"K-Kin…" Dosu breathed. His visible eye had shot open when she had brought him down. His normal hand awkwardly touched her back. She clutched him tighter and he put both arms around her hesitantly. His face was red. Kin was finally in his arms….But why was this so bittersweet?

"I-I…..loved him, Dosu……" Kin breathed when she couldn't cry anymore. Dosu remembered why the moment was so bittersweet…….He put his bandaged mouth on top of her head and breathed in her warm scent. He sighed.

"I-I know….Kin…..I know….." he whispered sadly.


	2. Why Kin Wears pants under her Skirt

First Meeting of Zaku and Kin with Dosu (or: 'Why Kin Wears Pants under her Skirt')

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: This is going to be very short and OOC….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day Kin and Zaku met Dosu….sadly, things didn't turn out so great…………..

Four sound ninja stood in the room……….

"These will be your teammates from now on," said Kabuto to Dosu indicating with his hand to the two people in front of him. "Please become acquainted and begin your training."

"Wait! You're leaving?" said Kin.

"I've got some very important matters to attend to,"

"Like kissing your girlfriend, Shizune?" asked Zaku innocently.

Kabuto's face flushed and Zaku and Kin smirked.

Kabuto disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Kin and Zaku stared at Dosu and blinked. Finally, Zaku smirked.

"Yo," he said grinning. "I'm Zaku,"

He looked at Kin and grinned evilly. "This is Kin," he said placing a hand on the air above Kin's head.

Kin blinked and Dosu raised an eyebrow.

"Kin is short," Zaku continued lowering his hand and patting her head.

Kin pouted and Dosu blinked.

"Kin wears this stupid, girly ribbon in her overly long hair," said Zaku in as a matter of fact tone. He picked up her ribbon and the hair it tied in his hand.

Kin glared and clenched her teeth together. Dosu looked utterly confused. Zaku kept playing with Kin's hair. Kin was about to knock him to another planet when Zaku stopped messing with her hair and pulled out a light green book out of nowhere. Zaku opened it and flipped through the pages.

"Kin writes about me in her diary," he said grinning, apparently very pleased. Dosu frowned slightly jealous and Kin was literally on fire. She was about to rip her beloved crush to shreds when she felt a slight draft. Zaku was bending down and lifting her skirt.

"Kin wears mint green panties with little lavender bows," Zaku observed slightly drooling. Dosu would have glared death at Zaku if he hadn't been entranced by the 'power of panties'.

Kin's face was now completely red. A red mixed with anger and blush.

"PERVERT!" Kin yelled so loud the people in the underworld were made deaf. She hit Zaku hard on the head and yelled bloody murder about him being a pervert for one million years (actually, it was just three minutes).

And that my friends……Is why Kin wears pants under her skirt…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…..that was random and short……but please review!


	3. The Mysteries of Women

(Not) Peeping Toms or The Strange Mysteries of Women

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, we get a day off!" said Zaku aloud. He was relaxing in the Konoha Hot Springs with Dosu (who finally takes his bandages off) relaxing a few feet away. Kin was relaxing beyond the six-foot bamboo wall that divided the girl and boy hot springs.

"It's not a vacation, Zaku," said Dosu seriously, although he seemed just as relaxed with the warm soothing water as Zaku. "We're here to spy on the leaf ninja before the chounin exams."

Zaku looked at Dosu and blinked. Then he squinted his eyes and said flatly, "I hate you,"

Dosu sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked up at the dark sky and then closed his eyes. After a while, he looked back at Zaku who had gone back to relaxing and staring at the sky.

"Hey, Zaku, Kin's been really quiet lately," Dosu said frowning. Zaku looked at him and blinked.

"Yeah, so?" he said boredly. "What's your point?"

"She could be in trouble or hurt," Dosu continued.

"Yeah, so?" said Zaku slightly annoyed. Dosu glared.

"So as her teammates it's our responsibility to watch her," Dosu said in a forced-calm voice.

"Watch her, huh?" said Zaku, his face turning evil. Dosu looked at him suspiciously. Zaku got out of the water wrapping a white towel around his waist.

"Where are you going?" asked Dosu, his face was now very suspicious.

"To be responsible," Zaku answered innocently. He walked into the building that owned the hot springs and returned after a few minutes with a wooden stool. Dosu raised an eyebrow.

"Er, what are you going to do with that?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what Zaku was intending to do. Zaku looked at him and smirked.

"I'm being a good teammate," saying it as if it was obvious. He placed the stool by the wall. Zaku was about to stand up on it when a high-pitched ringing pierced his ears.

"Grrr, Dosu!" he growled angrily covering his ears. He turned and glared at the clearly satisfied but frowning Dosu.

"Sorry, but I had to do it," he replied turning off the screeching sound.

"Kin would tear you to shreds if she found you peeping on her," Dosu paused for a moment and continued thoughtfully, "Although she'd probably be even madder if she saw you peeping on someone other than her…hmm….."

"Who said I was going to peep on her?" said Zaku frowning. Dosu blinked.

"You mean you weren't?" he asked.

"Well, no, I was- but that doesn't mean you could just suspect me like that!" Zaku said angrily.

"Just go get your shirt down from the wall," Dosu said sighing. "It's late. We should get to bed now,"

"I call Kin's room!" said Zaku raising his hand like a child in school. The three sound ninja weren't given much money by Orochimaru, so two of then had to share a room.

"Just get your shirt," Dosu said getting out of the water and getting his towel. Zaku stood on the stool and reached to get his shirt.

"Hey! I can't reach!" said Zaku angrily. "Dosu! Help me!" he commanded. Dosu, who had just gotten his clothes on, frowned. He sighed and walked over and stood on the stool next to Zaku. He tried to reach for it when-

"Duck!" yelled Zaku. The two ducked a shower of senbon. The senbon landed on the ground near the water. The bells on them rang.

"Aha!" exclaimed an angry Kin walking into the room in a towel. Apparently, she had just gotten out of her side and went to tell her teammates to get out of the water and go to bed.

"You two were trying to peak on me!" she yelled glaring.

"No we weren't!" exclaimed Zaku quickly. "We were just-

"Oh, so you don't think I'm worth peaking at then!" yelled Kin even madder.

"No, of course not! Of course I'd peak on you- I mean I wouldn't- I mean," poor Zaku tried desperately to answer without being yelled at some more.

"Forget it!" yelled Kin turning away. "Dosu, I'm staying in your room tonight!"

The angry sound kunoichi stormed off. Dosu, who looked quite pleased at the fact that Kin was staying with him that night, and as a bonus he got to see her in a towel, looked at the poor confused Zaku.

"I'll never understand women," Zaku sighed finally and waked to his room pondering the many mysteries of the strange things called 'women'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. Please review!


	4. Flashbacks

Memories…..is that a Good or Bad Thing?

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm so bored," mumble Zaku as he lay on his back staring at the night sky. "When are we going to find Sasuke?"

"Zaku, be patient, this forest is full of traps. We must stay calm," said Dosu sternly. The three sound nin were resting from a long day in the Forest of Death. Zaku was lying on his back on a large stone with Kin standing a few feet away. Dosu was sitting on a branch in a tree near by.

"Bull," Zaku growled. "I just want to kill Sasuke now and go home, I hate this village!"

"I like this village," said Kin thoughtfully looking up at the stars.

"Yeah me too, I agree," Zaku said quickly looking at her and nodding. Dosu sighed and shook his head.

"We won't find him tonight, we'll continue at dawn," said Dosu.

"Fine," Zaku growled and sighed. "But I want to leave this darn place,"

Dosu nodded. "I almost miss the Rice Field Country,"

"Yea," sighed Kin as she sat down next to Zaku. "It was a nicer place in our village,"

Zaku snorted. "Yeah, if you like evil assassins who try to kill you for looking at them, evil people who like to beat up young boys and kidnap young girls for who knows what reason, dark skies almost everywhere, filth and poverty practically everywhere, perverts and/or rapers-

"Zaku, 'rapers' isn't even a real word," Dosu frowned.

"Who cares! Everything and everyone I've listed are everywhere there…." Zaku growled angrily.

"But there were good times, remember Zaku?" Kin said smiling slightly. Kin hardly ever smiled if it wasn't at someone in pain, but she was exhausted and was in the mood for a flashback.

"Yeah, like the time Kabuto-sensei told us we needed a break, and Kin suggested a picnic, and-

Don't even go there, Dosu!" Zaku scowled.

"Too late, flashback starting," said Dosu.

FLASHBACK:

Zaku: "Please pass the egg-salad."

Evil mutated Bear: "Raggle-Fraggle!" (grabs Zaku and runs off)

Zaku: "Ahh! Somebody, help me!"

END OF FLASHBACK:

"I hate you," Zaku scowled at Dosu.

"And remember the time Kabuto-sensei sent us to the Snow Country?" asked Kin smirking.

"Oh, no-

"Too late, Zaku," Dosu smirking evilly.

FLASHBACK:

"I hate this place!" growled Zaku angrily shivering. The three sound nin were scaling up a tall snowy mountain. Kin was the highest, Zaku was coming up behind her, and Dosu climbed behind them.

"Shh, Zaku," Kin hissed looking back at him.

"Hey, she shushed me!" Zaku yelled down at Dosu.

"Shh, Zaku, please shut up," Kin whispered pleadingly.

"Why?" Zaku asked frowning up at her.

"Because, you'll cause an avalanche," Dosu explained looking up.

"AVALANCHE?" exclaimed Zaku very loudly. Suddenly the mountain began shaking. A rush of snow raged down on the three sound nin sweeping them down the mountain.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Zaku growled. Kin shivered remembering the freezing snow.

"I thought we'd get frostbite for sure," Dosu said. "But Kabuto-sensei healed us really well,"

"And I thought we'd die from the fall. But I didn't get hurt at all when I fell." Kin added. "And the only one that got hurt was Zaku who broke his arm,"

"That's 'cause you fell on me and broke it!" yelled Zaku.

"Details, details," Kin said carelessly shrugging.

"Hey, remember when Orochimaru-sama wanted Zaku to learn how to play an instrument?" Dosu asked.

"And Kabuto-sensei suggested the piano?" Kin laughed.

"Don't even go there-

"Too late! Flashback!" exclaimed Kin evilly. Zaku groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. I know, it was super short, sorry. Thank you to all my reviewers! I'll put the piano flashback in another chapter (if you want). Please review!


	5. Zaku Gets Eaten By a Whale part 1

The Grim Ocean Adventures of Zaku and Pinnocio...or something like that (part 1)

-------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And yes, I'm getting some of my ideas from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (That show rocks!) and a few other shows. Enjoy this next one, but just a warning, if you really despise OOC (like I do), then you might not like this one. I don't want to make the characters look bad, honestly, I was just trying to make it funny.

-------------------------------------------------

"We're going where?" Zaku yelled loudly. Nearly deaf Kabuto flinched, and then cleared his throat.

"You three are going on a mission to the Sea Country to assassinate a former scientist who used to work for Orochimaru-sama," he repeated promptly.

"And how come you're not going?" Zaku demanded glaring.

"I have to stay here and make sure the Sound Five don't kill each other," Kabuto replied simply.

"Good luck," Zaku mumbled sarcastically as a furious and cursing Tayuya ran by chasing a laughing Sakon who had a flute in his hand. Kabuto frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly at Zaku pointing at the door.

"We're going, we're going..." mumbled Zaku glaring as he walked out the door, Kin and Dosu fallowing after him.

--------

"He's not here," said Dosu as the three sound nin walked through an underground labratory.

"Oh, yeah?" said Zaku loudly. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because of this note that says 'I'm not here anymore, I've moved to a differnt laboratory!'..." said Kin monotoned as she held up the note Dosu had found.

"Oh..."said Zaku blinking."So...I guess we're done...now what?"

"We could hang out by the beach to practice our jutsus," suggested Kin.

"Good idea...or we could hang out by the beach to practice our jutsus!" exclaimed Zaku. He sneered at the other two smugly. "Ha! I'm glad I thought of it!"

"But, I-

"Let's go!" yelled Zaku running to the exit. Dosu and Kin sighed and fallowed.

"Alright! Let's go swimming!" exclaimed Zaku pulling of his shirt (Kin: blush slightly and look away quickly) and jumping into the water.

"I hope he gets eaten by a barracuda..." Dosu murmured and set up a large, dark green towel and a dark green umbrella on the sand. "I'm going to study up on some scrolls,"

"All right, I'll join you," said Kin sitting down on the towel under the umbrella beside Dosu. Dosu pulled out some scrolls and they began looking through them.

A few minutes later...

"Hey, guys! Look over here!" yelled Zaku. Dosu and Kin looked up from their scrolls and looked out into the water.

"He's out pretty far, that moron," Kin said slightly concerned.

"I still hope he gets eaten by a barracuda or something," Dosu replied as he squinted his eye to see the little figure way out in open water.

"Stay there! I'll swim back to you!" Zaku called and started swimming back to the shore. Dosu sighed, kind of hoping Zaku would've just stayed out there, and returned to his scrolls. Suddenly Zaku stopped and started flailing aroung in the water.

"Hey, what's wrong with Zaku?" asked Kin with concern. Dosu looked up quickly, still hoping for that barracuda attack he had been waiting for.

"Is he being attacked?" he asked, trying to hide the slight hopefullness in his tone. "By a barracuda? Or a shark?"

Suddenly, a whale came to the surace and ate Zaku. (a/n: Funny how things happen so fast in these random stories..)

"...Or a whale...that works too..." said Dosu blinking suprised.

"Zaku!" Kin exclaimed getting to her feet as the whale went back underwater. "Dosu, let's go. We have to go get him."

"Darn. Do we have to?" Dosu asked looking up at her as he put away his scrolls.

"Dosu..." Kin growled glaring at him with a small pout. "Remeber what Orochimaru-sama said about our comrades?"

"Leave them behind if they're weak?"

"No, the other thing,"

"Oh, work with your comrades as a team to destroy the enemy?"

"That's right. Now we have to save Zaku. We're a team."

Dosu didn't move.

"Plus, he owes you money,"

"To the ship rental shop!"

---------

Meanwhile in the mouth of the whale...

"Hi, my name is Pinnocio,"

"Sup, I'm Zaku,"

---------------------------------------------

It's short, I know. But I'll have part 2 up soon. Please review!


	6. Zaku Gets Eaten By a Whale part 2

The Grim Ocean Adventures of Zaku and Pinnocio...or something like that (part 2)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Captain Sasori the heartless master of puppets," said a man in an Akatsuki cloak and completely made of wood. "But don't let the name fool you... I'm not really a captain,"

"Ok..." said Kin uncertainly. The Akatsuki memeber and the two sound nin were on a wooden ship in the middle of the ocean. Dosu was throwing up on the side of the boat, and Kin was meeeting the captain. Sasori glared at her.

"Well, I took you guys out here, now I'm done helping you," he said tonelessly. Kin nodded.

"Thank you for taking us, but why are you doing this?" she asked frowning. He glared again and looked away.

"My comrade Deidara got eaten by a whale too so I'm looking for him," he replied. Kin didn't care, but she thought she might pretend to keep on Sasori's good side.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said causally. Sasori shrugged.

"It's not that bad, I can finally get some peace and quiet,"

---------------

"Do you have any 3's, Pinoki-oki-oki-oki-oki o?"asked Zaku looking through his cards. Meanwhile, Pinochio was cooking him in a large pan over a small fire.

"Pinochio! What did I say about cooking real boys alive?" demanded a furious man pushing Zaku out of the pan.

"Um...it's not what it looks like?" said Pinochio uncertainly. His nose grew a foot longer.

"Liar!" Japetto(um, wat's his name?spelling?) yelled. Zaku raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, why did you just try to cook my flesh?" he asked angrilly.

"Well, I want to become a real boy,"

"Yeah, and?"

"And the only way I can become a real boy, is by eating the flesh of a real boy.

"What the hell?" Zaku yelled loudly.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked too," said a blond man painting on the inside walls of the whale's mouth. "But you get over it,"

"Who the heck are you?" asked Zaku scowling. The man looked up from his paintings. "And what's with the stupid painting?"

"The name's Deidara..." the man said quietly. He then looked at Zaku and grinned. "And I'm painting becuase, art is a bang!" ((a/n: um, that's wat he says in the comic right? i didn't really read the manga))

'This guy's...crazy.' thought Zaku. 'Wait...is he even a guy?...'

---------------

"So why did that whale eat Zaku and your friend? Aren't they supposed to be like plankton eaters?" asked Kin frowning skeptically. She was standing next to Sasori who was stearing the boat.

"Well, Blubbery Joe is another story..."

"Uh...Blubbery...Joe?..."

"Um...he said his name after he ate Deidara,"

'Oh great...the whale talks now? What is with this world?' thought Kin sighing exasperatedly and sinking to her knees.

"Blegh..." (he's still throwing up because of sea sickness)

"Huh? Dosu?" said Kin. She had forgotten all about him.

"Blegh...?"

"You say, why must we go out into open water? Well, we have to find that whale,"

"Blegh...?"

"No, we can't let Zaku just get digested."

"Blegh..."

"I know you don't like him."

"Blegh...?"

"How am I supposed to know what time is it?"

"Blegh..."

"What? You said you saw something in the water?"

"Blegh..!"

"WHAT? JAWS! A SHARK!"

"Kisame?" Sasori said thoughtfully as he looked into the water. "Hmm...nope. Just a giant man-eating shark..."

"Dosu get out of the way!" Kin yelled pushing him out of the way before the shark jumped onto the deck.

"Phew...are you okay?" asked Kin. Dosu was red. "Hey, what is it?"

"Um...Kin...you're on top of me..."

Kin gasped blushing and got off quickly.

"Oh, sorry Dosu," she said as they both stood up, still red.

"Um...No problem..."

"Hey, are you guys done having your little moment?" asked Sasori who was restling the shark.

"Umm...do you need any help?" asked Kin.

"Nope," replied Sasori as he began slicing the shark into sushi.

"Then our moments not over yet." Kin replied simply and looked back at Dosu blushing.

----------

"What the heck?" said Zaku and Deidara in unison.

"I want you two to be my new sons," repeated Japetto.

"There's no way!" yelled Zaku.

I'll pay you,"

"...How much?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's part two. I hope you enjoyed! I added the Dosu and Kin I promised. So what do you guys think? I added in Deidara and Sasori, but I don't realy know their character. Can someone give me some ideas? **Part three will be here soon if someone sends me some ideas and suggestions.** I also do requests.


	7. Zaku Gets Eaten By a Whale part 3

The Grim Ocean Adventures of Zaku and Pinnocio...or something like that (part 3)

-------------------------------------------------

"Dosu, please pass the soy sauce,"

The bandaged sound nin handed the soy sauce over to the sound kunoichi. The three ninja were peacefully enjoying a picnic of sushi on the deck of the ship. Kin thanked him and then looked down at the delicious sushi picnic Sasori had made. Her eyes were troubled and she had a slight frown on her face.

"I bet Zaku would want to be here..." said Kin quietly. Her voice showed signs of guilt and sadness.

"I don't think so," replied Dosu eating sushi casually. Kin looked up at him and blinked. Her face turned slightly pink. Dosu wasn't wearing his bandages! Wow, he was cute...

"Remember 3 chapters ago when we were remembering stuff? If memory serves, 'Zaku' and 'picnic' don't really go well together."

"Oh yea.." said Kin with a blank face. She then shrugged and continued to happilly eat sushi.

---------

"Achoo!" Zaku sneezed and then scowled. How dare someone talk about him!

"Bless you. Ok, so it's agreed then." (Japetto)

"Watever," (Zaku)

"Yea..." (Deidara)

"No!" (Pinnocio)

"Any objections?" (Japetto)

"Hmph," (Zaku)

"None from me," (Deidara)

"I object!" (Pinnocio)

"Ok good," said Japetto smiling proudly as he paid Deidara and Zaku 10, 000 yen each. "You two are my new sons!"

"Nooooo!" yelled Pinnochi in despair. Japetto sighed and knelt down to Pinnochio's level.

"Listen, Pinnochio. It's not that I don't love you anymore," he explained kindly. "It's just I love my new sons more...And you are like dead to me,"

"I'm not your _real_ son," Zaku mumbled frowning.

"Quiet! Or you'll be dead to me too!"

"I'll be quiet," said Zaku quickly. He then counted his yen.

'Geez, I bet Kin and Dosu are really worried about me...They're probably so overcome with despair and fear of loosing me...' Zaku thought to himself.

---------

"Wow, that was some good sushi," said Kin. She was smirking in an impressed way. "I didn't know you new how to make sushi, Captain Sasori the Heartless"

"Yea, well...hey. Weren't you two supposed to be looking for someone?"

"I don't recall loosing anyone. Kin?" said Dosu frowning.

"No...I don't think so...wait! Nope, can think of anyone." said Kin frowning thoughtfully.

"Me neither," said Dosu, although he had just recalled who was missing.

"Wait," frowned Sasori has he rembered a certain anoying artist. Deidara! "I almost forgot. A whale ate my comrade,"

"And a whale ate Zaku!" Kin excalimed remebering.

"Um, no it didn't?" said Dosu hopefully, he really didn't want to go looking for Zaku.

Sasori sighed. "They're probly gone forever now-

Suddenly a whale jumped out of the sea and over the ship. While this was happening, it's mouth opened, revealing a sound nin, an Akatsuki member, and some old guy with a puppet.

"Hi, Kin! Hi, Dosu!"

"Hi, Sasori!"

Then the whale closed it's mouth and dove back down into the sea.

"..."

"..."

"..."

----------------------------------------

"Wow, who were those people?" asked Japetto.

"Oh, those two with clothes like mine are my comrades from the Hidden Sound." said Zaku. The group were calmly taking around a campfire (a/n: dont ask) sitting criss-crossed in the whale's stomach.

"And that guy with a cloak like mine was my pal Sasori." Deidara added. "Yeah...that guy is my old friend...We were best buds since we first met...Yea...I remember it like it was just last week (a/n: it was just last week)..."

_FlashBack:_

"Sasori, this is Deidara," said the Akatsuki leader guy. The wooden man's eyes narrowed as he nodded at the blond blond man making an overly happy bird with clay, sitting criss-crossed on the floor like a five year old.

"Deidara this is Sasori. Get aquainted" said the Akatsuki leader guy and he vanished in a poof of red smoke.

Deidara looked up and grinned, holding up his masterpiece.

"You insist on calling that glop of goo of yours art?" Sasori asked coldly. He slapped the bird away before it could turn real, making it splat on the floor. "True art endures the ages...beuaty everlasting."

Deidar sniffed. "That's so beautiful..."

Deidara narrowed his eyes again. He hated this weird guy already...

"Well, the leader guy said get aquainted so...yea..." Deidara blinked. He didn't really have anything to say to his new best pal. "So do you like art?"

"I'm souless," Sasori replied. Deidara blinked; smiling clueless. "I don't like anything..."

" I like art...cause...Art is a bang!" exclaimed Deidara grinning. Sasori looked at the former rock shinobi with a look of confusion. He definetly wouldn't want to be on a team

"Well, glad to see you two are getting along. Now, you two are partners, work together, go get Ichibi, leave." said the leader guy coming back and leaving again.

"Well, I guess we're partners now," grinned Deidara putting an arm around his new best friend.

"I hate you..."

_End of FlashBack_

Japetto and Zaku blinked at the Akatsuki member.

"Yea...And we've been best friends ever since..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, yeah...it's not really a chapter, just a short sucky addition thing...Well, I'm finding it really hard to work on my stories, too much homework...But as my profile states: I'm gonna work like crazy when winter break comes.

Any ideas for future chapters or new stories. Any requests? Please Review!


	8. Zaku Gets eaten By a Whale part 4

The Grim Ocean Adventures of Zaku and Pinnocio...or something like that (Part 4)

-------------------------------------------------

"Dosu, we're going to be in big trouble with Orochimaru-sama if we don't come back before sundown." said Kin worriedly. She looked at the sun getting lower on the sea's horizon.

"You're right," Dosu agreed nodding. He reapplied his bandages and glanced at Sasori. "So, are you going to help us?"

The ex-Suna shinobi wasn't listening. He was gazing to the west; a boat was approaching. The passengers: two men in Akatsuki cloaks.

Kin gasped, Dosu readied his sonic-wave arm. Sasori remained emotionless as a plank was placed on the bow of their ship, allowing passage between theirs and the other. The two men walked onto Sasori's ship and stood in front of the three. They removed their kasa-bamboo hats in unison.

"Kisame, Itachi," Sasori greeted nodding. The Uchiha nodded in reply before glancing at the two sound ninja. Kin gasped and looked away blushing slightly. Dosu wanted to glare at him but could sense the great chakra coming from the man.

"Hey, Sasori-san, it's been a while," Kisame greeted smirking. Sasori nodded emotionlessly and the pale blue-skinned man eyed the sound nin. "So, where'd the brats come from?"

"We're not brats!" Kin replied indignantly. She tried to put on a brave front towards powerful looking Kisame. Said man smirked and one of his hands moved for his blade.

"Kisame, don't bother," Itachi drawled emotionlessly. The man blinked, frowning in confusion, but shrugged.

"Sasori-san, you are becoming slow, no?" Kisame said, smirk returning. The puppet-master didn't say anything and remained emotionless.

"I'm guessing you and Deidara-san have obtained Ichibi?" Kisame had a smug sneer on his face.

"And you have captured Kyuubi I presume?" Sasori countered expresionlesly. A scowl replaced the sharkman's sneer.

"We had some setbacks," Itachi replied before Kisame could say anything. The Uchiha had been examining the two sound nin.

"As did we," came Sasori's reply.

"...So, where is Deidara-san?" Kisame asked, his eyes glancing around.

"He got eaten by a whale," Dosu replied but shut up immediately as three sets of Akatsuki eyes fell upon him.

"No, seriously," Kisame said blinking.

"_Really_," Kin insisted. "And so did our teamate Zaku,"

Itachi looked at Sasori who looked away.

"Oh, great, so Deidara really got eaten, huh?" Kisame said laughing.

"That's right," said Kin glaring. "And now none of us will ever see our comrades again,"

Kisame scowled. The last time they had lost a member didn't matter. The man had chosen to leave. But he never thought it possible to actually loose a member.

"Says you, little girl,"

"We need to get him back," Itachi dralwed coldly. Everyone but Sasori tensed as they looked at the Uchiha in disbelif.

"Deidara-san is our comrade. If we don't get him back...how can we call ourselves an organization? If he was already dead, it would be different. But now we have no choice but to rescue him," Itachi said expressionleslsy.

Kisame frowned at his teamate. Since when did _he_ care about people close to him?!

"And we need to rescue Zaku," Kin said frowning at Dosu who had the 'do we have to' look. Kin glared.

"Fine," Dosu said sighing.

"Well, then." said Kisame unrwravelling his Samehada with a sadistic grin. "I guess we'll need a plan,"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, old man!"

"Yes, son?" Jeppetto said to Zaku. Meanwhile Pinocio was trying to sneak up behind Deidara who was sitting and playing with his 'clay art'. The little wooden boy had a pan in one hand and a rope in the other. He also bore an insane look on his face not ment for original Disney characters.

"I'm getting payed by the hour, so pay up," Zaku replied smirking. He did.

"So...want to play a game of truth or-

Hi-yah! Roar! Ah! Bang! Smash! ((Pinnocio attacked, Deidara made giant bird out of clay, bird attacked Pinnocio))

"Dare?" Jeppetto continued not caring.

"Why, not?" Deidara replied shrugging as he sat down in their little chat circle. "We got nothing better to do, yea?"

Zaku shrugged carelessly, counting his yen. His dark eyes were slightly dull and he wore a bored frown. He almost missed his teamamtes. Zaku hated new people. Old people brought back painful memories, new people made new ones. That's how it was to a Sound ninja.

"Ok, Zaku, truth or dare?" asked Jepetto.

"Dare.." came the half-hearted reply.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you have feeling for when you get out of this whale!"

That brought a smirk back to Zaku's face. "Hell yea, I will," he replied laughing slightly. One, Sound nins never backed down on a dare. Two, there was no way he'd be getting out of the whale.

"Good boy. Deidara, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...how bout I ask you first, yea?" asked the Akatsuki member smirking innocently. He knew how to avoid trouble.

"Well...um...sure! Why not?" Jeppetto replied brightly.

"Me first," Zaku interupted. Deidara shrugged frowning.

"Whatever, kid," he replied not caring in the least. "Just hurry up, yea?" Zaku looked at Jeppetto suspiciously.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the elderly man replied.

"Why did you make Pin-oki-meh-fle...ori...meh..io?" asked Zaku with difficulty.

"Ah, of course! Well, you see, I never got married-

_'I wonder why?' _the Sound ninja and Akatsuki boys thought sarcasticly.

"So I never got a son like I always wanted," Jeppetto continued. "So, I created a wooden boy to be my son, to satisfy my own selfish needs."

"Uh...ok.." said Zaku. _'What a freak!'_ he thought scooting away slightly,

"My turn," said Deidara. "Truth or dare?"

"Can I play?" asked the beaten up wooden boy.

"No!" Jepetto replied glaring,"

"Actually, sure kid," Deidara said smirking. He placed his hand over his clay pouch and let it lick up some clay. Closing and re-opening it, he showed it to Pinnocio. In it was a small, white clay spider.

"How bout dare, yea?" the blond man asked with his icy-blue eyes gleaming mischivously.

"Sure ok!" Pinnocio replied brightly.

"I dare you to put this on your face and stand waaaaaaay over there," said Deidara handing over his creation. The puppet placed the spider on his face and ran away a few yards.

"Hey, you remember what I said about art before, yea?" Deidara called to Pinnocio. Meanwhile Zaku watched impatiently. What was this guy up to?

"Sure," Pinnocio yelled back. "You said art is a-

The spider and Pinnocio exploded into tiny bity pieces. Zaku and Jeppeto ducked to avoid flaming debri.

"Bang," the Akatsuki artsit finished with an evil smile.

"Nice," Zaku commented smirking.

Suddenly, the inside of the whale started shaking, causing all three remaining occupants to fall over.

"What the hell!" Zaku yelled as loud roars were heared and the whales's mouth shook harder.

The whale was choking on splinters of Pinnocio's remains.

----------------

"Everyone understand the plan," asked the ex-sand nin. The two other Akatsuki memebers and the two sound nin nodded. Kisame raised his Samehada and the others readied themselves.

"Ok, the plan starts in three, two-

Suddenly, Blubbery Joe jumped out of the water and over the boat. Choking in mid-air, the whale coughed up a hairball...No, not really! It coughed up Zaku and Deidara before slpashing back into the water and swimming away. The two coughed up young men fell onto the deck.

"Zaku!" Kin exclaimed dropping her redied senbon and running to him.

"I think so," the dizzy sound ninja mumbled rubbing his head. Kin sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," she breathed holding back tears of joy. The kunoichi slapped Zaku on the back of his slimy head.

"Ouch! What the f- Kin! What the hell was that for?!" Zaku yelled angrilly as he rubbed his head. Dosu walked up to his teamates and answered.

"You had us worried sick,"

"You were worried?" Zaku asked frowning and still rubbing his head.

"Sasori-danna!" exclaimed Deidara. "I was in the whale, and there was this weird guy, and a puppet like yours except it was alive and-

"Kisame, let's go," Itachi siad coldly and the two men got back onto their ship.

"And I blew it up, and the whale choked, and..." Deidara continued on enthousiasticly.

"Let's go home before Orochimaru-sama decideds he'll kill us," said Dosu and Kin nodded. The two left Zaku on the deck, passing the talkative Deidara, and lowered the life boat.

"Thank you for your help," said Dosu passing.

"Hey, wait up," said Zaku and he climbed into the life boat with his temamates. The sound ninja got into the boat and started sailing for land. Zaku looked up at the dark, cloudy sky with a thoughtful frown.

"Something wrong," Dosu asked, not really caring. One of the clouds looked like an old man...

"Hey, Kin," said Zaku looking into the water expressionlessly.

"Yes?" Kin replied with a curious frown. The air-wave shinobi leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. The sound kunoichi blushed with a shocked look on her face.

------

"There they go..." said Deidara squinting to get a better look at the dissapearing boat almost at the shore. The Akatsuki artist was leaning against the side of the boat and watching the leaving sound nin.

"Are they to the shore yet?" asked the puppetmaster. He didn't really care.

"No..Wait, something's happeneing!" exclaimed Deidara, his eyes lighting up curiously.

"They're being attacked?"

"No, I think the girl just threw someone out of the boat." Deidara replied smirking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's finally over! Sorry, I take so long. Poor thrown-out-of-the-boat Zaku...I don't know how all these Akatsuki members got into the story...Ok, next chapter wont be like a funny fun one. I'm gonna try to get them in character next time. any ideas for other future chapters?**

I'm planning a new story called Of likes and dislikes (title may change), where I take more requests and write a one-shot (100 words or more) for each chapter about two characters (any Naruto characters: rookie nine, senseis, Akatsuki members, Sannin, Sound Five, ect). Either what one character likes about another, or what they dislike about the other character. Just give me who you want it on (ex: Sakura on Ino) it doesn't have to be a boy on a girl or vise-versa (Sakura could be telling what she admires about Ino as a friend). Any other story or one-shot requests can be sent to me by review or personal message (e-mail).


	9. Zaku's going to explode part 1

Zaku is going to explode! (Part 1)

--

"Morning, Dosu, Kin" said a certain wind tunnel ninja with messy black hair. The young sound shinobi walked into the small kitchen bearing a plain white t-shirt (with the word 'die' on it in Kanji) and the boxers he slept in.

"Nice," Dosu commented looking up briefly from his newspaper. Zaku blinked before looking down at the boxers. Damn. He was wearing the bunny ones... Oh well. After all; only real men wore pink.

"Idiot, put some pants on. We're eating here," mumbled a pissed of kunoichi, bitterness dripping of her words.

"Time of the month?" Zaku smirked taking the last seat available at the small wooden table.

"Shut it,"

"You're so pleasant in the morning," Zaku grinned. A waffle was thrown across the table. Dosu rolled his visible eye. Typical mornings...

Poof.

"Kabuto, stop appearing at breakfast in a puff of smoke!" Zaku yelled irritably as he served himself a plate of bacon. The medic nin smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"Watch yourself, Zaku." the white-haired man replied calmly. "Or I'll have to tell Orochimaru-sama about the whole 'whale incident',"

Zaku scowled and returned to his breakfast.

"What do you want, sensei?" Kin asked playing with the eggs on her plate, acid in her tone.

"News from Orochimaru-sama,"

The three sound nin looked up immediately. Kabuto smirked.

"But of course, I could just not tell you three...and say I did.."

Zaku raised a wind tunel and Dosu raised a sonic arm.

"Heh-heh, just kidding," Kabuto chuckled. "All right, I'll only say this once so listen up. Orochimaru-sama- well, no. That's not entirely true.. _I_ thought it would be a good idea to help strengthen the bonds between you three."

"Why?" asked Dosu cocking his head to a side.

"Because apprarently some idiot in Orochimaru-sama's past told him that your bonds make you strong,"

The three young sound shinobi laughed.

"Bull, man," Zaku laughed smirking. "Bonds only make you weaker,"

"Well, we're trying it anyway," Kabuto replied curtly.

"Why?" Kin asked blankly.

"Because I said so,"

The sound three glanced at each other and shrugged.

"So just what the heck do we have to do?" Zaku asked raising an eyebrow, a feature he had picked up from Kidoumaru.

"Make a homemade present for each of your teammates,"

"No," all three children of the sound replied glaring.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," the white-haired medic replied loftily.

"But the Sound Five don't have to do this!" Kin protested standing up. Her hair falling to her face since she had nothing to tie it back with.

"Yes, well, the Sound Five hate each other," Kabuto replied casually.

"I hate Zaku," Dosu piped up raising a hand. Zaku scowled and stood up. Abandoning his half-eaten breakfast, he left the kitchen.

"Well, good luck with your presents. _Homemade_ presents, Dosu," Kabuto disappeared in another poof of smoke, a smirk on his face.

((Two hours later))

"Here," said a longhaired sound kunoichi throwing poorly wrapped packages onto each of her teammates. It was noon and the two boys were lounging around on the couches in the small living room. Dosu polishing his sonic arm and Zaku counting the cracks in the concrete ceiling.

"What's this?" Dosu asked looking at the lumpy package on his lap.

"Present," Kin mumbled looking away. "Hey, I was summoned to Kabuto's lab for the day so I'll see you two tomorrow-

"Don't care," both boys replied not looking up. Kin flinched. This was the way of the Sound. To not give a damn about your comrades and to mind your business and yours alone. Although the young kunoichi would never admit it, as she walked out the door with her teammates not even bothering to open her packages, she almost wished things didn't have to be like that. I mean, she had spent the past _two hours_ using her senbon needles to sew up those sweaters for them. Even though she knew well enough that they would end up either in the trash can or torn to shreds to use as bandages for later injuries.

"Hey, Dosu,"

Said boy sighed. "_What_, Zaku?"

"Kin made us sweaters," The spiky-haired boy was holding up a yellow sweater with the word 'die' on it in red Kanji. Dosu looked up.

"Yellow's not your color," he relied returning to his polishing. Zaku shrugged and tossed the sweater onto the couch before leaving the room. He returned a minute later with a purple ribbon and something else, which he hid behind his back.

"Hey, Dosu,"

"I'm busy,"

"You've polished that five times today,"

"I'm ignoring you,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you,"

"But I got you something!" Zaku yelled indignantly. Dosu sighed and looked up.

"What,"

"This," Zaku handed Dosu a package. He had used the recycled remains of Kin's wrapping, Dosu noted.

"And this is for Kin when she gets back," Zaku said holding up the purple ribbon. "It's a shred of cloth I cut from the fabric place up the street...

Dosu wasn't listening. Instead he was examining a large cloth that seemed to be the remains of a dirty shirt. Written on it, with a kunai in something that sickly reminded Dosu of a familiar red liquid, were the words: Dosu's cleaning cloth.

"Zaku..." Dosu said slowly. "What are these words written in?"

"Human blood!"

Dosu threw the stolen shirt into Zaku's face and left the room. Zaku just stood there for a moment, getting over the shock. He then narrowed his eyes and looked at the floor. Feh. He should've known better he thought bitterly. The way of the Sound wasn't to appreciate or be thankful. It was to do whatever it takes to live and not care about anyone else or what they did for you. Zaku sighed and plopped back onto the couch. He resumed the counting of the ceiling cracks, wondering what the heck he had been thinking when he had thought his teammates would appreciate the few nice things he did for them.

((1 hour later))

"Hm, Dosu? What are you doing here?" Kabuto asked, not looking up from his experiments.

"Getting as far away from Zaku as possible," Dosu replied looking around casually.

"Did you get your teammates a present yet?"

"Well...I stole a hand-made hair brush for Kin..."

"I thought Orochimaru-sama told you three to stop stealing when he took you guys in," Kabuto said turning his head to look at the bandaged boy. He really didn't know why he wore those things. He wasn't injured...

Dosu shrugged. "Old habits die hard,"

"Speaking of Zaku, what did you make him?"

"..."

"Dosu-

"What am I supposed to give him?" Dosu snapped angrily.

"Make him something,"

Dosu glanced around. "There's homemade things here..." he said slowly. "Right, Kabuto-sensei?"

Kabuto looked up and frowned.

"I suppose..." he replied. "But it kind of defeats the purpose of you getting the chance to do something yourself from him."

"Can I take something?" Dosu asked not listening. Kabuto sighed.

"I suppose," he replied shaking his head. "But just don't take the stuff on my desk..

Dosu had stopped listening at 'suppose'. He was now rummaging though the medic's things.

"Thanks, Kabuto sensei," Dosu called running out of the lab.

"Dosu, wait! What did you take?" Kabuto yelled after him.

((10 minutes later))

"Zaku," Dosu called into the empty apartment. He picked up a piece of paper on the floor.

'Dear, Dosu,

Went out to train. Uh...I guess I'm sorry you didn't like your present.

-Zaku'

Dosu scowled. Darn the wind-tunnel boy for making him feel guilty. Oh well. The pie he left outside of Zaku's room would make up for it. A note on the side of it said "To: Zaku, from: Dosu. Well, here you go,".

((1 hour later...))

"Hey! Dosu!" Kabuto excliamed bursting through the apartment. Dosu looked up from his late lunch.

"What?"

"What did you take from my lab?" the white-haired young man demanded with such seriousnes it surprised the young sound nin.

"The pie on your desk," Dosu replied, not getting where this was going. The Sound medic groaned and clenched his teeth angrilly.

"What?" Dosu asked with a look of surprise.

"The items on my desk were the new things I was expirementing with! Paper bombs inside of household items for assasinations!"

Dosu's jaw dropped. He stood up quickly. "_Bombs_?" he choked out, his face pale.

"That bomb will blow him up at sunset," Kabuto drawled gravely. "Did you give it to him yet?"

"I- I..

"Hey, Kabuto-sensei! You again?" said a black-haired boy walking into the kitchen and picking up a glass of water. "Heh, whatever. Thanks for the pie, Dosu,"

The wind tunnel boy walked out of the room lickign his fingers happilly.

--

Well, i just suddenly typed this up one afternoon in like 30 minutes, so please excuse the shortness and suckiness.Yeah, I got it from Spongebob... that show's so funny. Um, sorry it took a long time to update. well, review, i guess. You'll all see Zaku's fate next chapter...


	10. Doesn't mean I have to care about you

**Please read:** Three in one! And yet no continuation of the Zaku-pie thing yet... Well, i feel this had to be done. One, to explain why the Sound Three (or at least Dosu) appeared to be quite civilized despite being street-kids who never knew what a real school was. Two, to explain- in my own way- the real reason Dosu challenged Gaara. And three, to show in a bittersweet way why Kin didn't end up with either Zaku _or_ Dosu.

------------------------------------

But that Doesn't Mean I Have to Care about You...

---------------

The Sound Three never received a proper education. You'd think it was because when the world didn't give a damn about you, you'd probably never even have a chance to _see _a book. However, this had not been this case. Growing up with Kabuto, you were exposed to a numerous amount of large, educating books quite often if you passed by his research room.

Yet, most of the Sound Three had either not believed that Kabuto would let them touch his books, or just didn't care for them. Practicing killing people without regret had been the main mindset for the wind-tunnel boy. The Abumi had never cared for learning how to read. In the real world all that mattered was how strong you were. This was a reflection of either how low Zaku's I.Q. had been, or how painfully ignorant he tried to pretend he was. But playing the part of someone who doesn't care only gives you the unfortunate ending results and often the same dismal fate as one who truly didn't. For Zaku it had been both.

For Kin it had been for the first reason. From the start the white-haired medic had been anything but big-brother like. In fact, she was sure after that after their up-coming separation (because the Three were only six right now and he was ordered not to leave them for another four years) he would forget them. When they were ten they hopefully wouldn't see him ever again, and even if they were to four years after that, she was sure he would have forgotten all about them. Therefore, the chances that he'd even look at them when it wasn't time to train, was in her opinion, very slim.

Only Dosu had been sensible enough to _want_ an education enough to ask for one. Being the oldest (six and a half), he felt he was brave enough to do it. Standing outside a door in a dark hallway didn't faze him at all. The fact that it was midnight and Kabuto was up as always studying also didn't bother him. The fact that Kabuto never _did_ get any sleep-as far as he knew-and yet still kept a perfect complexion, no eye-bags and a very lean figure...slightly disturbed him. Yet, Dosu knocked anyways.

No answer. Dosu knocked again. A sigh form the other side of the door and then a sound of a wooden chair sliding and quiet footsteps. The door opened to reveal a tired-looking twelve year-old standing in the light of a single candle with a raised white eyebrow.

"What do you want Dosu?" Kabuto asked in a tone that announced he was both irritated at being interrupted, but also relieved to have a break from it all.

The small boy with messy blond hair gave no reply. Instead he entered the room and walked over to the large shelf containing rows and rows of books. Taking one at random he held it up to the astonished pre-teen.

"W-What?" Kabuto said uncertainly. His eyes narrowed and he adjusted his glasses as he regained composure. "You want me to read you a bedtime story?"

Dosu shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I want to read this,"

"You don't know how,"

"Teach me,"

Kabuto blinked, once again not hiding his surprise. He then shook his head and scowled. "Are you kidding me? I'm busy."

He walked back to his desk and sat down. He made a gesture to shoo Dosu away.

"Go to sleep now. Run along,"

Dosu hesitated. He looked from the book to the boy who now had his back to him.

"B-But...You're my sensei..."

Dosu didn't see but as Kabuto picked up his pen his eyes widened in surprise at his words. For a minute Kabuto remained silent. Then he cleared his throat and resumed writing.

"That doesn't mean I have to care about you," he said finally. "Now go away,"

----------------------

The night after the Sasuke encounter really took its toll on the Sound Three. Other than Zaku having both his arms broken and his ego almost completely slaughtered, the pain had knocked him out cold. Even Kin who had suffered a head injury being slammed against the tree came to before him.

It was midnight and the long-haired girl's head was throbbing. This reminded her of the time she had her first- and last- hangover back in the Sound. She was lying down with her back on a tree- where yeah, just where she wanted to be- against another one of those damn things. Her black eyes were mis-focused and her vision was blurry but she could just make out the outline of her fallen black-haired comrade lying on a bed of moss nearby. Served him right, she thought bitterly.

A few yards away sat another figure the bell-girl classified as her teammate. He seemed drowsy, barely able to keep his eyes open. Had he been up all night?

"Dosu,"

Said boy raised his head and turned around. "Yes, what is it, Kin?"

'As polite as ever,' she thought dryly.

"Zaku is an as-

"Kin," the sonic-arm boy warned.

"He nearly killed me," came the acid reply.

"For the sake of the mission."

"..." Kin's face was expressionless. She then looked uncertain and slightly hurt.

"You would've done the same thing then?... Are you really ready to easily kill me for the 'sake of the mission' " she asked, her voice hallow.

"..." Dosu didn't look at her.

Kin couldn't believe this. "B-But.. I'm you're teammate!"

Once again Dosu didn't respond right away. After a few minutes which actually felt like hours, he replied.

"That doesn't mean I have to care about you," he replied quietly. And they never spoke about it again.

-------------------------

"Kin!"

That voice sounding so angry..and saying her name like that. It pierced the young girl more painfully then any blade.

"Y-yes," and the long-haired girl cursed her weakness. The wind-tunnel boy came running up behind her as she stopped walking. she felt his grab her hand roughly and turn her to face him. His dark eyes met hers.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded scowling. It had been a while since she saw him so angry.

"You're hurting me," she said quietly trying to pull back her hand. He ignored her.

"What the hell is with Sakon telling me about you and Dosu?!" his voice was furious but his eyes looked desperate. Meanwhile Kin looked dumbfounded.

"H-He's lying!" she exclaimed. "Zaku I-

"How could you cheat on me?" her boyfriend growled angrily.

"I'-I'm not I-

"Then tell me you..tell me you love...me," the black-haired boy said with pain in his eyes as he let her hand go.

Kin froze. Not because it was cold or she didn't want to answer- but she felt _it_. That deathly silent chill, and she knew _he _was watching. The twelve year-old looked frightened and her eyes darted around.

Oh no... Not here...

She knew he was watching. And she knew she was breaking a Rule.

His number one rule: no love.

"Z-Zaku..." she replied regaining her composure. And it killed her to do this. "I can't. I don't."

She turned away so he wouldn't see her tears. And her cold voice hid her shattering heart.

"You're my girlfriend," Zaku tried staring at her with disbelief.

"That doesn't mean I have to care about you," she whispered in return. They broke up the next day.

-------------------

------------------

And because I can't help it:

----

Dosu couldn't believe it when a set of "hooked-on-phonics" cassettes and a casseteplayer appeared on his bed one day. He didn't want to question it, but when he found a large dictionary in his room for his seventh birthday and a book every other month after that, he just couldn't help but ask.

Kabuto told him one day as they passed in a hall, "They're taking up too much space in my room."

And that would always be the white-haired boy's answer every time the bandaged boy would thank him. But if Kabuto's answer was was true, then how come the Yakushi's room was almost empty except for a few medic journals when Dosu checked one day?

----

"Please, Orochimaru-sama.." the bandaged boy begged, actually on his knees.

"They failed, Dosu" the snake man replied simply. Cold scorn was in the pale man's voice and the sound genin refused to look up into the golden eyes in fear of being turned to stone by the horrible stare.

"Please...it was just one battle...And they were up against the heirs of the Aburame and Nara clans..."

"A loss is a loss. They're useless to me now,"

"No, Orochimaru-sama- I'd do anything- I- Please..." and Dosu put his forehead to the forest floor and begged solemnly. "Please, I'll do anything you say if you would just spare them..."

Orochimaru actually chuckled. A cold, horrible sound that was worse than his scolding.

"Well well," came the cold reply. "Very well then. If you can succeed in your first mission, I'll.. consider it,"

"My first mission, M'lord...?"

"Get Sasuke,"

Dosu couldn't believe it.

"If I get Sasuke..you'll spare Kin?"

"I suppose...And Zaku too..."

"T-thank you my lord..." Dosu replied looking up with wonder in his visible eye.

"Of course...But, you must do it before the final phase of the Chuunin Exam. Meaning, you must fight Sasuke earlier than planned,"

"Yes, thank you,"

And that night Dosu went out to seek Subaku no Gaara.

-----

"I lied..."

Hn?" the wind-tunnel boy stirred. It was dark, the forest was silent. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell, what is it, Kin?"

His teammate was sitting nearby with a sad look in her eyes. Whoa, wait. Sad?

"Zaku..two years ago when we were.."

"You're going to wake up, Dosu," Zaku said blinking at his exhausted teammate. After Sasuke broke Zaku's arms and Kin was knocked out, he hadn't slept until they were both conscious and ok. It was Kin's shift in staying up.

"Zaku, I love you,"

The half-asleep boy's eyes widened and he stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok..." he said slowly. "Yay?"

"Zaku, I really do!" Kin insisted quietly. "Remember, when we were going out..."

That did it.

"Feh, drop it," Zaku growled looking away. Now he remembered.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't say it before because-

"Leave me alone,"

"Zaku...I lo-

"No,"

"But I really do!" the sound girl was almost crying.

"Prove it,"

"Fine! I-I'll...I'll lose on purpose if we have to fight in a battle in the third exam!"

"...Orochimaru-same will kill you,"

"..But you'll believe me?..."

"Sure, whatever," and he went back to sleep.

Kin lost her match. Zaku never saw it.

----------


End file.
